


a father's way

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Draco comes to realise that love can be opening your home and hating every single second of it.





	a father's way

Draco comes to realise that love can be opening your home and hating every single second of it. Albus becoming best friends with Scorpius flabbergasted both families. The Potters ignored it, leaving Draco to be the welcoming one. It is an uncomfortable role but he loves Scorpius. He loves his son so the grounds of the manor are wrecked as the boys set up ridiculous muggle games. His peace shatters when Al appears with younger Weasley cousins in tow each summer. Somehow, he's become a babysitter of Weasel spawn. Still, Draco loves each second and both boys who need it.


End file.
